Everything To Me
by cherri-chan
Summary: Yoh and Anna are stuck out in the rain for some reason. Hoping to find shelter, they stumble upon a phone booth. The thing is, the phone booth only meant to fit one person... [Yoh x Anna][Oneshot]


**Everything To Me **  
Written by **cherri-chan**

**Disclaimer:** I haven't even finished my first year in high school. Do you think it is possible for a 13-year-old to own Shaman King?

**Note:** I feel guilty. Yup, that's because I'm not continuing _An Itako's Luck_. -Sigh- My first attempt at a one-shot. For all you people that read and reviewed my first fic. And thanks a LOT to **simplymagical** and **LiNG-YaN**, my two BETA readers._  
  
-  
  
Splish. Splash._

_Splish. Splash._

Droplets of crystal clear rain splashed heavily onto the concrete ground. In a matter of minutes, the sky had gone from blue to grey, sunny to cloudy.

_Splish. Splash._

Two teenage figures ran along the footpath, obviously hoping to find some sort of shelter. As their pace sped up, the rain would follow. In no time at all, drops of water hitting the ground had doubled almost twice as much.

Kyouyama Anna tried to shelter herself as much as she could with her hands and arms. She continued to run, and took a slight glance at the boy next to her. He was also covered in rain, just like she was. She switched her gaze to the front, hoping to reach her current goal: _To get out of the rain._

"Anna!" the boy shouted. "A phone box! We can finally get out of the rain!"

"Yes, I can see that! And it's a phone _booth_, not a phone box." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't matter what it is! As long as we are out of the rain!" The dark-haired boy jumped with joy. "It could be a leaf for all I care!" he yelled stupidly, not making any sense at all.

The phone booth was placed _almost_ in the middle of nowhere, just in a corner, next to a small hill. It was painted blue, and had glass walls all four sides. The booth seemed pretty old, as well as rusty.

Asakura Yoh – formerly known as, _the boy_, raced up front to the phone booth, and opened the door to it. It took him quite a while, since the booth seemed as though it hasn't been used for _years_. "Hurry up Anna!" he shouted.

Finally, the itako caught up to him, and without hesitation, went inside the phone booth for shelter. After Anna had went inside, Yoh followed, and shut the door to the booth. Inside, it was smaller than they both had expected…

The booth was awfully small, seemingly designed to fit one _tiny _person. And then… there were two people, so you could imagine it being quite cramped. Realising this, the coffee-blonde felt… a little bit… uneasy… She was quite close to Yoh, which had caused her to blush a little.

Anna was around half a head shorter than the brunette, so her head just rested on his shoulder. She could feel his breath right next to her ear as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, from running before, sending shivers down her spine.

Yoh noticed Anna's shiver and started to get concerned. It was getting late, as the sun dropped lower, the temperature also dropped lower. Not only that, but they were completely soaked in rain. _What if she gets a cold? Or the flu? Or worse, what if she gets hypothermia? _Yoh panicked. He had recently learnt the word hypothermia in life skills not very long ago. _How to keep someone warm… how the hell do I do that? _The Shaman asked himself. _Um, what else did we learn that day? Dammit! Only if I didn't sleep halfway through the lesson!_ He mentally cursed himself for being so stupid. _Heater… warm food… warm drinks… blankets… body heat… clothing… _Then it hit him. _Body heat!_

The Asakura knew very well if he even attempted to do this on a regular basis, he would probably never live to see sunrise the next day. But this was a matter of life and death – or he thought so anyway.

_Come on Asakura Yoh! Do you want Anna to die? She's shivering right now in a phone box, err – booth, all because of you!_ _You were the one to drag her along outside! She_ is_ your fiancée for crying out loud! _A little voice in his head told him. _Go for it!_ He encouraged himself. Slowly, Yoh lifted his two arms, gently placed them on Anna's shoulders, and hugged her.

As soon as Yoh had put his arms around Anna, she stiffened. Then she opened her mouth to speak, "What the hell are you –"

"- Giving you heat," Yoh interrupted. "You're shivering."

Anna was about to push him off and slap him right across the face for being so disrespectful, when Yoh started to talk again, "You can kill me afterwards. You need heat right now. I don't want you to get sick," he answered reasonably.

She was surprised. He actually… cared for her. "But… why?"

Yoh chuckled. "Because you're _everything_ to me."

She had to admit, she did feel warmer than before, and she hadn't shivered as much. A slight smile formed on her face, just the _slightest_ smile. Yoh may not have seen it, but he could_ feel_ it. "_Baka_," Anna whispered and closed her onyx coloured eyes.

Anna continued to lean against his shoulder with the side of her face, and soon enough, embraced him back.

**Owari ****  
  
-  
  
Note: **I know what you're all thinking… it was stupid, plotless, pointless, OOC, a waste of everyone's time, etc. Flames are accepted here, I don't mind. Please tell me if it was good or bad, I need people's opinions. (Yes, I know, this was OOC, OOC and even more OOC.)

Review/Flame/Criticise/Comment/Whatever… Choose one. Then, click on the little GO button at the bottom left hand corner. =)

Monday 29th August 2004  
10:07pm

**cherri-chan**


End file.
